Super Duper Star
by metibyun
Summary: [END] Sikap arogannya menjadi boomerang, hingga membuatnya jatuh ke dasar popularitas. Akankah Park Chanyeol bisa menyadari apa yang salah pada dirinya ? Disaat semua orang berusaha menghilangkannya dari hati, hanya Byun Baekhyun satu-satunya yang peduli. YAOI , BL , CHANBAEK !
1. chapter 1

**Super Duper Star**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 (Boomerang)**

 **Warning : YAOI, BL, Homo**

 **Cast : Chanbaek, and Other**

 **{CB}**

Blitz kamera menyilaukan mata sang superstar tampan yang kini tengah berjalan gagah di atas _red carpet_. Seperti tak pernah lelah menampakkan kharisma nya, ia selalu berhasil menjadi yang paling menonjol di setiap acara yang di hadiri. Park Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat malas berpura-pura ramah, sedang giginya terasa kering jika terus menerus tersenyum seperti ini. Seandainya dia tidak masuk dalam nominasi _'Selebrity of the year'_ , Chanyeol akan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu nya untuk _clubbing_ dan bersenang-senang dengan wanita-wanita nya. Agensi nya menjanjikan sesuatu yang menggiurkan jika malam ini Chanyeol bisa menyabet piala sebagai selebriti yang paling bersinar sepanjang tahun. Si tua bangka - menurut Chanyeol itu harus di bungkam mulut nya agar tidak terus berkoar-koar tentang popularitas Chanyeol yang kian menurun. Chanyeol yakin jika pasarannya masih setinggi lima tahun lalu. Chanyeol geram bukan main saat posisi nya sebagai anak emas di agensi tergeser oleh pendatang baru bernama Kim Joonmyeon itu. Dan Choi Siwon terus membanding-banding kan dengan dirinya. Kelas nya jelas beda, Chanyeol merasa diri nya _multitalent._ Dengan bakat akting, menari, menciptakan lagu, bernyanyi, dan rapper. Sedangkan Joonmyeon ? Cih! Seandainya dia tidak tampan, Chanyeol yakin tidak akan ada produser yang menawari _script_. Karena yeah, keahliannya hanya di akting saja. Chanyeol pernah tertawa terbahak saat melihat Joonmyeon di gembleng habis untuk di debut kan sebagai penyanyi juga. Si tua bangka Choi Siwon itu memang sangat ahli dalam bidang _marketing_. Menjual anak didiknya dengan embel-embel _multitalent,_ tidak perduli sekalipun terkesan sangat memaksakan.

 _"Suara nya seperti kaleng rombeng Choi. Kau akan di tertawakam agensi sebelah jika mendebutkan dia sebagai penyanyi."_ Perkataan Chanyeol yang terlampau pedas itu sempat membuat Joonmyeon sangat _drop,_ tidak mau mengambil kegiatan apapun, memilih untuk _vacum_ beberapa saat. Dan itu membuat seluruh _staff_ agensi di buat kelimpungan karena setiap hari nya harus mendapat umpatan dari Choi Siwon.

"Akhir nya kita sampai pada puncak acara _award_. Nominasi yang paling di tunggu-tunggu. Yaitu _'Selebrity of the Year'-_ " Pembawa acara tampak menggebu berbicara di atas panggung. Chanyeol yang duduk di barisan paling depan dekat panggung, menyeringai remeh. Tanpa mendengarpun dia akan tau jika piala nya sebentar lagi akan berada dalam genggaman. Itu seperti sebuah ritual wajib tahunan karena selama lima tahun debutnya nominasi utama itu tak pernah absen di terima Chanyeol.

"LEE MINHO-" Chanyeol terlalu percaya diri bangkit dari kursi yang diduduki hendak berjalan ke arah panggung untuk berpidato. Tapi tatapan mengintimidasi dari para hadirin menyadarkan nya, bahwa yang di teriakkan pembawa acara barusan, bukan nama nya, bukan PARK CHANYEOL.

 **{CB}**

Di dalam mobil _van_ yang mengangkut Chanyeol suasana menjadi terasa sangat suram. Padahal mp3 di dalam mobil tengah menyuarakan lagu dengan tempo yang bisa memacu semangat. Namun itu tidak mengurangi raut murka Chanyeol yang masih menjatuhkan pandangan nya keluar jendela. Di dalam mobil tidak di tempati seorang diri oleh Chanyeol. Di kursi kemudi ada Kim Jongin, staff agensi yang merangkap juga sebagai supir khusus untuk Chanyeol. Sedangkan di kursi penumpang sebelah kursi kemudi di duduki Do Kyungsoo asisten sekaligus _stylish_ Chanyeol. Dan di sebelah Chanyeol sendiri, di kursi penumpang belakang ada Byun Baekhyun manajer Chanyeol.

"Matikan mp3 sialan itu!" Chanyeol mendesis saat merasa terganggu dengan suara menyebalkan. Saat suasana hati buruk memang sangat tidak cocok mendengarkan lagu dengan tempo menyenangkan. Itu akan membuat frustasi, karena musik itu terlihat seolah mengejek hati nya.

Jongin menekan tombol _off_ , seketika suasana semakin aneh saja. Mereka berempat masih sama-sama diam sampai akhirnya Chanyeol berteriak,

"APA KALIAN TIDAK MEMBANTU KU UNTUK VOTING ?! SEBENARNYA APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH ?!"

Kyungsoo yang sudah geram sejak awal dengan kelakuan buruk artisnya itu semakin di buat muak saja. Kyungsoo berkali-kali ingin memaki, dan menghajar Chanyeol jika saja Jongin tidak meredam amarahnya. Kebiasaan nya menyalahkan orang lain adalah salah satu diantara sekian banyak sifat buruk nya yang membuat bakat dan ketampanannya seolah tenggelam begitu saja. Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Chanyeol hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Chanyeol yang seperti ini seharusnya biasa saja seperti hari-hari lalu. Tapi entah mengapa malam ini kesabaran Baekhyun sudah habis. Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol sudah keterlaluan.

"Kau tanya, sebenar nya apa yang kami lakukan ?!" Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya membuka suara. Itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh secepat kilat karena biasanya Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang paling tenang dan paling sabar menghadapi emosinya.

"Kalau kau ingin tau apa yang kami lakukan, aku akan menjawab. Kita tidak pernah absen untuk voting setiap hari nya. Bahkan kita membuat banyak akun agar kau bisa mendapatkan pialamu tahun ini! tapi kurasa simpati orang-orang terhadapmu sudah hilang. Kau terlalu angkuh untuk di jadikan selebriti paling bersinar tahun ini. Banyak artis yang lebih segalanya di bandingkan dirimu. Tapi lihat, mereka tidak pernah sombong. Biar ku tebak, aku ragu kalau kau sudah melakukan voting untuk dirimu sendiri ?"

Chanyeol menelan ludah nya, di tenggorokannya terasa ada duri ikan dan membuatnya sulit membuka suara. Baekhyun setaunya adalah manajer yang pendiam dan patuh. Hanya akan mengangguk dengan semua ucapan Chanyeol dan agensi. Lantas yang duduk di samping nya ini siapa ?

"Ak-Akuu.." Baekhyun menyeringai melihat Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi gagap. Sedangkan di kursi depan Jongin dan Kyungsoo memberi senyum tipis. Mereka akan berterimakasih nanti kepada Baekhyun karena sudah mewakili perasaan kesal mereka terhadap Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi, selama lima tahun aku menjadi manajer mu. Aku sudah sangat sabar. Aku berkeyakinan bahwa suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan berubah. Tapi aku salah, semakin populer dirimu itu semakin membuat mu menjadi arogan."

"Kau menghina sifatku ?"

"Tidak, itu memang kenyataan. Kalau kau penasaran, bisa langsung kau tanyakan pada orang-orang di sekitar mu. Park Chanyeol-ssi, sesungguhnya aku sudah merasa gagal menjadi seorang manajer. Aku gagal membimbing artis ku. Jadi kuputuskan hari ini aku mundur menjadi manajer mu."

"Apa yang kau katakan ?!"

"Aku mun-dur-men-jadi-mana-jer-mu!"

"..." Bukan hanya Chanyeol yang membelalakkan mata nye lebar. Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Jongin, tepikan mobilnya sekarang!"

"B-Baek..." Jongin terbata, lebih pada terkejut dengan ucapan temannya itu.

"Jong, Kyung. Tolong tepikan mobilnya sekarang. Sampaikan maafku pada tuan Choi. Besok pagi aku akan ke kantor agensi untuk berpamitan secara resmi."

"B-Baek, jangan seperti ini. Ayo kita bicarakan baik-baik." Kyungsoo menghadap kursi belakang untuk memberi bujukan Baekhyun, namun sia-sia. Baekhyun itu orang yang sabar, dan kemarahan orang sabar adalah yang paling menakutkan. Sementara Chanyeol, hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela. Ia tidak ingin menolak atau mengiyakan pernyataan mundur Baekhyun. Satu sisi iblisnya ingin segera membiarkan Baekhyun pergi saja karena sudah berani membantahnya. Sedangkan satu sisi lain hati nya yang paling jujur ia ingin menahan Baekhyun dan memeluknya agar tidak pergi kemana pun.

 **{CB}**

" _Hyung,_ kau sudah pulang ?" Sehun menyambut kedatangan kakaknya. Sehun dan Baekhyun hanya tinggal berdua di dalam flat sederhana yang di sewa bulanan. Sedangkan orang tua mereka tinggal di Busan. Sehun memutuskan ikut Baekhyun ke Seoul, karena ingin mengenyam pendidikan yang lebih baik. Baekhyun awalnya menolak karena pekerjaannya yang sangat sibuk untuk menemani berbagai jadwal Chanyeol. Baekhyun takut tidak bisa mengawasi Sehun dan menyebabkan adiknya itu lepas kendali. Namun Sehun menepati janji nya untuk tetap menjadi anak baik. Ini tahun terakhir sehun menduduki bangku menengah atas. Sehun itu sangat mengidolakan Chanyeol hingga keakar-akar. Sehun bercita-cita ingin menjadi seperti Chanyeol yang berbakat di berbagai bidang. Kenyataan itu yang membuat Baekhyun selama ini bertahan menjadi manajer Chanyeol meski melelahkan. Melihat binar bahagia dimata Sehun saat dirinya menceritakan kegiatan Chanyeol yang dimulai sejak bangun tidur hingga tidur lagi, semacam suntikan energi tersendiri dan melupakan jika Chanyeol nyatanya sangat menyebalkan. Sehun tentu tidak tau tentang sisi arogan Chanyeol, karena selama ini yang di ceritakan Baekhyun hanya hal-hal baik saja. Tentang sisi positif artisnya itu, yang semakin hari semakin menghilang. Nyata nya Baekhyun sangat menyayangkan hal itu, karena kebersamaan selama lima tahun ini membuatnya merasa Chanyeol semakin asing. Bukan Chanyeol si artis pendatang baru yang lugu dan sopan seperti awal masa debutnya.

"Sehun, bisakah kau memeluk _hyung_ sebentar ?"

"Huh ? _hyung_ sakit ?"

"Hanya peluk Sehun." Baekhyun beberucap sangat lirih, membuat Sehun mengangguk dan melangkah untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil kakaknya.

"Kau belum tujuh belas tahun tapi sudah jauh melampaui tinggi ku." Baekhyun bergumam di dalam pelukan dada bidang adiknya.

"Karena _hyung_ selalu memberiku makanan yang bergizi dan _bubble tea_ setiap hari. hehe."

"Hiks.. hikss.." Sehun menundukkan wajahnya saat mendengar isakkan menyakitkan yang berasal dari kakaknya. Meskipun badannya kecil, tapi Sehun tau jika kakaknya adalah orang terkuat dan tersabar. Tidak pernah lelah menghadapi apapun, dan akan tetap tenang walau di terjang berbagai masalah. Jika sudah menangis seperti ini, Sehun yakin kakaknya sudah berada di ambang batas sabar dan menyerah untuk suatu hal. Suatu hal yang ingin Sehun tanyakan namun urung, dan lebih memilih memberi elusan di punggung sempit itu.

"Ak-aku, maaf kan _hyung_ Sehun. Hikss.."

"Maaf untuk apa _hyung_? Kau tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun."

"Aku mundur sebagai manajer Chanyeol. Hikss, aku tidak bisa lagi memberi mu kabar tentang dia."

"Kenapa ?" Hanya gelengan yang mampu Baekhyun berikan sebagai jawaban. Ia tidak mau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Biarlah Sehun tetap mengidolakan Chanyeol seperti biasa. Biarlah Sehun hanya tau kebaikan idola nya itu dari sudut pandang yang positif.

" _Hyung_ , aku bisa mendapatkan kabar Chanyeol melalui televisi. Jangan menangis lagi."

 **{CB}**

Choi Siwon tengah di rundung emosi yang memuncak. Malam ini artis sombong nya itu gagal membawa piala, dan manajer kesayangan nya mundur. Dalam hati nya sudah mendidih dan ingin membakar satu nama, Park Chanyeol. Siwon tidak mau menunda lagi untuk membahas perihal pengunduran diri Baekhyun. Sesaat setelah menerima kabar itu dari Kyungsoo, Siwon meminta mereka berkumpul malam ini juga di kantor agensi.

"Diantara manajer-manajer artis yang ku naungi. Baekhyun adalah salah satu yang terbaik. Apa yang di kerjakan tidak pernah mengecewakan. Pasti ada hal yang membuat nya muak Park Chanyeol." Siwon membuka suara nya, mendayu lembut namun berbahaya.

"Kau menuduh ku ? Dia mundur atas permintaannya sendiri Choi! Kau bisa mencarikan ku manajer baru, lantas apa susahnya ?" Chanyeol bangkit hendak berlalu pergi untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Namun ucapan Siwon yang satu ini membuat Chanyeol kembali berhenti dan mematung "Aku tidak yakin ada yang sesabar Baekhyun dalam menghadapi mu."

 **{CB}**

Chanyeol melempar apapun yang bisa di lempar di dalam apartemennya. Ini gila, ia bahkan sudah tak peduli terhadap piala sialan itu. Pikirannya bertambah buruk terhitung sejak keluar dari ruangan Siwon tadi. "ARRGGHHHH! BRENGSEKK!" dia memaki, walaupun tidak tau harus memaki kepada siapa. Dia marah, walaupun tidak tau apa penyebab kemarahannya. Harusnya hanya butuh manajer pengganti, maka masalah beres. Sedangkan apa yang terjadi ? Chanyeol terus uring-uringan. Seperti orang patah, tapi Baekhyun jelas bukan siapa-siapanya. Lima tahun ini nyatanya berlalu bagai angin.

 ** _Kalau sudah tiada baru terasa._**

Chanyeol beranjak pergi, mencari hiburan untuk pikirannya yang di rasa buntu.

 **{CB}**

 _Next Chap :_

 ** _10 Headline News!_**

 ** _1) Super star Multitalent 'Park Chanyeol' berulah lagi! Membuat keributan di sebuah Club._**

 ** _2) 'Park Chanyeol' masih betah dengan sifat arogan nya dam kembali membuat masalah!_**

 ** _3) Penggemar membuat petisi untuk meboikot 'Park Chanyeol' !_**

[ ** _Klik untuk halaman selanjutnya_** ]

 _Baekhyun membanting ponselnya ke atas sofa melihat trending topik di internet pagi ini.._

 **{CB}**

Halo! aku bawa yang anget.

Semoga ada yang suka :)

Feel free to review, dilanjut klo ada yg minat.

Thankseu - Salam CBHS


	2. Chapter 2

**Super Duper Star**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2 (Awalys Beside You)**

 **Warning : YAOI, BL, Homo**

 **Cast : Chanbaek, and Other**

 **{CB}**

 _Italic = flashback_

Sebuah mobil _Mercedes-Benz seri AMG G65_ terparkir dengan acak di salah satu club malam di Seoul. Seorang lelaki berkaki jenjang turun dari sana. Menyugar rambut nya dramatis, sedangkan tangannya yang bebas di pakai untuk membuka kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Chanyeol berjalan terburu memasuki club 'Exordium'. Dua lelaki dengan perawakan tinggi besar menggunakan suit hitam yang berjaga di pintu masuk hanya memaklumi tingkah member VIP nya itu. Chanyeol sudah terdaftar menjadi member VIP di club 'Exordium' sejak 3 tahun lalu. Saat di rasa jadwal nya semakin padat, dengan waktu libur yang sangat terbatas. Ditambah lagi ocehan Siwon tentang 'Jangan terlalu sering menampakkan diri di depan publik', membuat Chanyeol melampiaskan semua kekesalannya di sini. Sedikit meneguk alkohol, setidaknya akan membuat lupa semua masalah.

"Hai, sedang suntuk ?" Sapa salah satu bartender yang sudah cukup lama di kenal Chanyeol, Kim Minseok.

"Beri aku tequila satu botol."

"Huh ? Kau yakin ? Biasanya kau hanya meminum wine Chanyeol ?"

"Ck, jangan banyak bicara!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau sepertinya sedang ingin melayang lebih jauh. Apa ini karena kau tidak berhasil membawa pulang piala sebagai selebriti paling bersinar di tahun ke-enam mu ?"

"Apa maksud mu ? Aku masih jadi yang paling bersinar Kim!"

Minseok hanya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, Chanyeol yang berapi seperti ini memang harus dihindari atau akan habis terbakar. Emosi nya masih sama, tak terkendali dan berbahaya.

 **{CB}**

Debuman musik yang berasal dari piringan DJ tidak mengubah apapun. Suasana hati Chanyeol masih tetap kacau. Pilihan nya untuk meminum tequila juga bukan solusi. Buktinya yang di rasakan sekarang hanya hantaman yang menakutkan di bagian dalam kepalanya. Pusing, dengan ingatan-ingatan rancu di hari lalu yang semakin membuat nya meringis kesakitan. Chanyeol terduduk di sofa ruang VIP yang di sediakan club. Duduk di deretan paling belakang, sendiri. Ingatan tentang masalalu nya yang buruk. Tentang satu persatu orang yang hadir dalam hidupnya. Tentang bagaimana orang-orang bersikap terhadapnya. Ditengah ketidak sadarannya karena efek alkohol, Chanyeol diam-diam merintih. Hati nya ngilu saat menyadari tidak ada satupun yang menganggapnya manusia. Orang sekitar nya hanya menganggap Chanyeol adalah seorang artis. Semua perlakuan mereka hanya sebuah formalitas, tidak ada yang benar-benar menyayanginya. Tidak Ada. Selintas senyum menawan yang sangat di kenal Chanyeol ikut masuk kedalam dimensi khayalannya. Senyum yang sangat menyenangkan, senyum yang selalu terukir tulus. Bibir tipisnya akan melengkung ke atas diikuti mata bulan sabit nya yang terangkat. Chanyeol tau itu siapa, senyuman yang sudah di abaikan selama lima tahun terakhir. Chanyeol luput dalam hal mengamati, ia tidak sadar bahwa lima tahunnya adalah sia-sia dengan mengabaikan hal seindah itu.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun…" Chanyeol berbisik sangat lirih. Berbisik untuk dirinya sendiri, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa pernah ada yang benar-benar tulus mendampinginya.

"Kau marah padaku ? Huk. Apa aku sudah keterlaluan ? Huk. Aku hanya kesepian selama ini, Huk. Aku terlambat menyadari bahwa lima tahun ini ternyata aku tidak sendiri, Huk. Kau satu-satunya yang pernah menganggap aku manusia. Kembalilahhh kumohoonn. Hiks." Chanyeol merosot ke lantai, tangisannya sangat menyayat hati. Bahkan di situasi paling sedih seperti ini dia masih tetap sendiri. Chanyeol benar-benar sendiri, ini sangat menakutkan. Ia butuh Baekhyun, butuh Byun Baekhyun.

 **{CB}**

" _Halo aku Byun Baekhyun." Lelaki mungil itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum mengembang._

" _Chanyeol, ini Baekhyun. Dia yang akan menjadi manajer selama masa debut mu nanti." Siwon menengahi, karena Chanyeol hanya menunduk malu sedari tadi._

" _Tak apa, kau belum terbiasa. Aku akan mengajari mu menjadi percaya diri di depan orang banyak." Baekhyun yang semula berdiri kini sedikit berjongkok untuk menyamakan wajah nya dengan wajah Chanyeol yang duduk tertunduk._

" _Aku yakin kau sangat berbakat, dan pasti memiliki banyak fans. Mari bekerja sama Chanyeol." Chanyeol memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian ia tertegun, melihat wajah manis lelaki yang akan menjadi manajernya itu. Dia lelaki, tapi memiliki wajah cantik, jari lentik, dan tubuh mungil. Wajah nya menyiratkan keteduhan, senyumannya umpama angin yang memberi kedamaian. Tapi saat itu Chanyeol masih terlalu naif._

 _Baekhyun menepati janji nya, bekerja sangat keras bersama Chanyeol. Membentuk kepercayaan diri sesorang dengan masa lalu buruk adalah pekerjaan yang sangat berat. Tapi Baekhyun dengan sabar mengangkat Chanyeol dari keterpurukannya. Perlahan namun pasti mengenalkan Chanyeol dengan dunia gemerlap yang syarat akan kemewahan. Dunia yang sudah membuat Chanyeol hampir tak bisa mengenali dirinya sendiri. Dunia yang sudah mengubah Chanyeol menjadi semakin arogan. Dunia yang sudah membuat Chanyeol menjadi sangat asing bagi Baekhyun. Setau Baekhyun Chanyeol yang pemalu sudah berkembang menjadi Chanyeol yang sombong._

" _Aku menemukan Chanyeol di salah satu panti asuhan kumuh. Beberapa kali aku melihatnya menyanyikan sebuah lagu di persimpangan jalan dengan sebuah gitar usang. Aku kira itu potensi besar. Terbukti dia menjadi sangat tampan dengan sedikit polesan. Yang membuat ku lega dan tidak akan pernah menyesal pernah memungut nya adalah, dia itu ternyata multitalent." Baekhyun memicingkan matanya jengkel dengan ucapan Siwon. Siwon berperan penting dengan perubahan sifat drastis yang di alami Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyesal pernah membantu Chanyeol menjadi lebih percaya diri. Karena Siwon telah mengasah dan menyalahgunakan kerpercayaan diri Chanyeol menjadi mesin uang untuknya. Chanyeol tidak pernah mendapat jadwal libur, waktu istirahat yang sangat minim membuat nya melampiaskan semua melalui dunia malam. Dan pada saat itu diam-diam Baekhyun mulai kecewa._

" _Tapi Chanyeol itu tetap manusia tuan Choi, anda tidak bisa memperlakukannya seperti robot non stop. Dia sekarang mulai mengenal dunia malam sebagai pelampiasan jenuhnya."_

" _Baekhyun, asal kau tau. Chanyeol umpama mesin atm untuk agensi kita. Dia menyumbang hampir 80% kekayaan agensi."_

" _Tapi dia semakin tidak terkendali tuan. Aku hampir tidak mengenali nya. Aku juga ragu dia bisa mengenali dirinya sendiri. Dia bukan Chanyeol yang ku kenal, Chanyeol yang pemalu dan sangat lembut. Dia sekarang menjadi kasar dan arogan. Aku khawatir itu akan berdampak buruk pada mentalnya. Jika dia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, aku takut simpati orang-orang dan fans juga ikut hilang."_

" _Kau terlalu sensitif tuan Byun, berlaku lah seperti manajer biasa jangan menggunakan hatimu. Aku tau apa yang terbaik untuk artis ku." Baekhyun kehabisan kata, seharusnya Baekhyun menyadari dari awal. Jika berdebat dengan Siwon akan berakhir sia-sia._

 **{CB}**

"BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN AKU BAJINGAN!" Chanyeol meronta-ronta diantara apitan tubuh-tubuh kekar. Beberapa menit lalu Chanyeol baru selesai mengamuk di sela mabuknya. Menghajar salah satu pengunjung club yang tidak tau apa-apa. Jelas itu mengundang emosi para bodyguard yang berjaga di sana. Minseok menyesal sudah memberi sebotol tequila kepada Chanyeol. Ini pasti akan berdampak buruk besok pagi. Pasti artikel tentang kejadian malam ini akan segera mengudara. Sementara Chanyeol masih menendang-nendang udara dengan mata setengah terpejam. Emosi nya belum tuntas. Chanyeol tidak tau harus menyelesaikan nya dengan cara apa ? Secara tidak sadar ia menghampiri orang tadi dan menghajarnya hingga tersungkur.

"Chanyeol, kau gila ?!" Minseok kualahan memapah tubuh Chanyeol untuk masuk ke mobil nya. Minseok harus merelakan jam kerja nya berkahir lebih awal karena tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan kekacauan yang lebih parah lagi.

"Baekhyuuuunnnn"

"Ck, dalam keadaan mabuk pun mulut mu tidak bisa diam."

"Minseok, Huk."

"APA ?"

"Apa aku terlalu jahat ? apa sifat ku terlalu buruk ? aku terlalu lama sendiri. Bahkan orang tua ku juga tidak menginginkan ku. Aku hanya takut kehilangan orang-orang sekitarku lagi. Maka dari itu aku terus mencari perhatian dengan bersikap kasar. Tapi-" Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dari celotehan teler nya. "Tapi- hiks.. Baekhyun malah meninggalkan ku." Minseok diam bukan tidak paham. Orang mabuk di sampingnya ini tengah mengungkapan apa yang mengganjal di hati nya. Yang tidak akan pernah bisa tersampaikan tanpa perantara alkohol. Bodoh. Memang Chanyeol bodoh, tapi Minseok tidak akan mengadilinya dengan kata itu. Chanyeol yang selama ini di kenal sangat tampan dengan kharismanya, ternyata tidak lebih dari seorang pecundang yang takut sendirian. Chanyeol yang selama ini di kenal dengan sifat angkuhnya, ternyata tidak lebih dari seorang anak kecil yang rindu perhatian. Chanyeol, Minseok tiba-tiba ingin sekali bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Baekhyun. Minseok tiba-tiba ingin sekali memohon kepada Baekhyun untuk menyelamatkan pelanggan club nya ini dari keterpurukan. Nyatanya popularitas tidak benar-benar menjadikannya bahagia dan dilimpahi kasih sayang.

"Kau tidak buruk Chanyeol, kau hanya tidak bisa menunjukkan dengan cara yang lebih baik."

 **{CB}**

 **10 Headline News!**

 **1) Super star Multitalent 'Park Chanyeol' berulah lagi! Membuat keributan di sebuah Club.**

 **2) 'Park Chanyeol' masih betah dengan sifat arogan nya dam kembali membuat masalah!**

 **3) Penggemar membuat petisi untuk memboikot 'Park Chanyeol' !**

 **[Klik untuk halaman selanjutnya]**

Baekhyun membanting ponselnya ke atas sofa melihat trending topik di internet pagi ini. Apa pedulinya ? Chanyeol sudah bukan artisnya lagi. Mereka sudah tidak memiliki urusan apapun. Mustinya Baekhyun masa bodoh, tapi nyata nya ? sebagian hatinya ikut merasa marah dengan artikel murahan itu. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sendiri tau jika artikel itu benar adanya.

" _Hyung_ ?" Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Eh ? Kau akan berangkat sekolah ?" Sehun mengamati penampilannya sendiri dari atas sampai bawah saat mendengar pertanyaan kakak nya. Apa dia terlihat seperti akan pergi bermain dengan seragam sekolah lengkap begini ? Tapi Sehun tidak mau ambil pusing. Mungkin kakaknya hanya lupa model seragam sekolahnya. Karena selama ini, sebelum pagi datang kakaknya sudah meninggalkan flat untuk memulai aktivitasnya sebagai manajer Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah sarapan _hyung_ ? apa kau ada acara hari ini ?"

"Belum, tapi aku sudah memasak _kimbap_. Sarapan lah dulu. Mungkin hari ini aku akan berpamitan secara resmi ke agensi, dan mencari pekerjaan lain yang mungkin cocok untukku."

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan berlalu ke meja makan, sekedar menyantap masakan sang kakak.

"Sehun ?" Baekhyun bergumam masih di tempat semula, di sofa. Namun gumamannya masih bisa di tangkap telinga Sehun mengingat flat mereka yang sempit tanpa sekat. Sehun mengalihkan atensi nya, mengabaikan kimbap nya sejenak dan fokus menatap Baekhyun.

"Jika kau marah pada keadaan, apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

"Huh ?"

"Saat kau tidak memiliki seseorang pun untuk membagi bebanmu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

"Tapi aku punya kau _Hyung_."

"Ya, kau benar." Mendengar jawaban Sehun, Baekhyun segera bangkit dari acara duduknya. Menyambar ponsel dan hoodie yang tergantung di balik pintu untuk melesat pergi. Seolah mendapatkan jawaban atas kegundahan hati nya semalam. Baekhyun akhirnya tau, jika pergi dari Chanyeol adalah perbuatan yang salah. Jika ia ingin mendapatkan kembali Chanyeol yang pemalu dan lembut, ia hanya perlu bekerja keras. Sama kerasnya saat Baekhyun membantu mendapatkan kepercayaan diri Chanyeol. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu melakukan ini, tapi sama seperti saat membaca artikel pagi tadi. Ada sebagian hatinya yang ikut berperan.

 **{CB}**

"Baekhyun ?" Kyungsoo berlari dari meja resepsionis di depan kantor agensi, untuk menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di pintu masuk. Baekhyun masih mengatur nafas karena berlari dari gerbang utama sampai ke sini.

"Chanyeol mana ?" Baekhyun langsung pada inti tanpa berbasa-basi. Kyungsoo membolakan mata nya karena kaget mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo berpikir jika kedatangannya kesini untuk mengajukan pengunduran diri secara resmi seperti yang diucapkan semalam.

"Kyungsoo jawab aku, aku tau hari ini dia ada jadwal ke agensi untuk _makesure_ kontrak dengan produk parfume." Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan itu membuat Baekhyun mengerang frustasi. Ia baru mengundurkan diri semalam, dan masih segar di ingatannya untuk semua jadwal-jadwal Chanyeol hingga tiga bulan kedepan.

"B-Baek-"

"KYUNGSOO JAWAB AKU !" Baekhyun meninggikan nadanya, mengundang tatapan bertanya-tanya dari semua orang yang berlalu lalang di lobby agensi.

"C-Chanyeol-"

"Kenapa Chanyeol Kyung ?"

"D-dia…. Tuan Siwon sudah memutus kontrak kerja sepihak dengan Chanyeol. Petisi pemboikotan nya sudah di tanda tangani lima belas ribu lebih hanya dalam waktu empat jam saja. Tuan Siwon harus memilih, kehilangan Chanyeol atau investor. Karena jika investor pergi, maka saham agensi akan turun."

"APA ?!" Baekhyun tidak bisa merespon apapun selain terkejut. Apa yang dilakukan Choi Siwon sebenarnya ? Bukankah dia sendiri yang berkata jika Chanyeol menyumbang hampir 80% kekayaan agensi ? Apa ini yang dilakukan jika mesin uang sudah tidak bisa seproduktif dulu ? Menendang pergi ? Menyingkirkan ? Bukankah dia sudah bersumpah akan selalu berada dipihak Chanyeol dalam keadaan apapun ? Apa ini aksi agensi ketika artisnya tersandung masalah ? Baekhyun menelan mentah semua pertanyaan itu. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menuntut jawaban. Ia hanya perlu mengangkat kaki nya dari gedung agensi dan mencari Chanyeol. Apa anak itu baik-baik saja ?

"ARGHHHH!" Baekhyun semakin mengerang hebat memikirkan kondisi Chanyeol saat ini.

"Kondisi nya sangat buruk Baek." Baekhyun bisa mendengar sayup-sayup ucapan Kyungsoo, pikirannya melayang. Membayangkan Chanyeol sendiri, kehilangan sebagian jiwanya karena semua orang sedang berusaha menghilangkannya dari hati. Membayangkan Chanyeol yang biasanya berjalan dengan dada membusung dan hanya tersisa Chanyeol yang berjalan tertunduk kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya.

"Katakan dimana dia sekarang Kyung"

"Ak-aku tidak tau Baek, apartemennya sudah di tarik agensi." Baekhyun bisa saja terjatuh kelantai jika Kyungsoo tidak sigap memegangi lengannya. Apa lagi ini ? Kenapa semua datang bertubi-tubi ? Baekhyun tau Chanyeol tidak akan baik-baik saja dengan kondisinya saat ini. Dia sendirian, dan pasti ketakutan ? Lima tahun bersama tidak ada yang lebih paham dengan Chanyeol melebihi dirinya.

"Antarkan aku mencari nya Kyung" Baekhyun bergumam lirih, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dengan tangan yang tetap menopang tubuh Baekhyun.

 **{CB}**

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut berantakan, baju mahal yang sudah kusut, mata berkantung dengan lingkaran hitam, duduk di atas kap depan mobil mewahnya. Menerawang jauh menghadap ke jurang dengan pemandangan yang indah. Deretan pegunungan, awan yang biru, kicauan burung. Tidak mengubah suasana hati nya. Sifat buruknya benar menjadi boomerang untuk dirinya sendiri. Seharus nya dia mencari cara yang lebih baik agar tidak kehilangan perhatian orang sekitar yang nyatanya tidak ada yang benar-benar memperhatikannya. Ia mencari perhatian dengan cara dan kepada orang-orang yang salah. Dunia yang di pijaknya selama ini hanya sebuah sandiwara. Sejak kecil di buang orang tua, tinggal di panti asuhan kumuh, hingga di pungut _boss_ agensi. Chanyeol kira penderitaannya akan berakhir dengan kepopuleran yang di raih. Ternyata prediksinya salah. Dunia kini sudah membuang nya, tidak ada _Super Star_ yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Yang ada hanya mantan artis sombong yang arogan. Chanyeol menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Sampai di saat seperti ini pun harus di lalui sendiri. Untuk berharap Baekhyun datang dan memberi nya pelukan serta semangat seperti saat pertama Chanyeol mencari kepercayaan diri pun di rasa terlalu berlebihan. Seandainya dia tidak terlambat menyadari hal-hal buruk yang sudah di lakukan, pasti Baekhyun masih bersamanya. Menjadi manajer nya, atau mungkin menjadi teman hidup ?

"Baek-" Chanyeol menangis, bukan karena pengaruh alkohol. Dia sangat sadar untuk memanggil nama itu, nama yang telah di abaikan selama lima tahun ini.

"Baek Aku takut, aku sendiri… Hiks" Chanyeol menangis, kakinya menekuk menenggelamkan wajahnya. Jeritan dan isakannya sangat menyakitkan.

 **{CB}**

 _Next Chap :_

 _Baekhyun hampir menyerah, mencari Chanyeol selama tiga minggu ini. Dia bagai hilang di telan bumi. Wartawan dan pihak kepolisian pun kehilangan jejaknya. Chanyeol hilang, bersama kesedihannya, bersama ketakutannya, bersama kesendiriannya._

" _Tolong kembali Chanyeol, kau tidak sendiri. Aku akan selalu dan terus berada di sampingmu. Pulang lah, rumahmu adalah aku… Hiks-"_

Otte ?

Next kah ?

Terima kasih yang sudah baca, fav, follow, LOVE U SO MUCH GUYS :)

Thankseu - Salam CBHS


	3. Chapter 3

**Recomended song = Promise - EXO**

 **Super Duper Star**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3 (Promise)**

 **Warning : YAOI, BL, Homo**

 **Cast : Chanbaek, and Other**

 **{CB}**

Seperti keterangan yang di berikan Kyungsoo tentang petisi boikot untuk Chanyeol yang sudah di tanda tangani sekitar lima belas ribu lebih hanya dalam waktu empat jam. Jumlah itu terus bertambah setiap jam nya. Harus di akui Baekhyun, kekacauan yang di buat Chanyeol kali ini memang keterlaluan. Semua penggemarnya sudah berbalik arah menjadi pembenci. Dunia benar-benar ingin mengubur Chanyeol. Menenggelamkan semua prestasi yang sempat di torehkan. Ini mungkin bisa menjadi berkah untuk para musuh Chanyeol. Tapi bagi Baekhyun ini merupakan ujian terberat. Ia sendiri juga bingung, seharusnya ia tidak perlu repot merasakan sengsaranya Chanyeol saat ini. Tapi pada kenyataannya Baekhyun terlanjur menggunakan hati nya. Chanyeol sudah menerobos masuk ke hati Baekhyun terhitung sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Saat Chanyeol masih sangat polos, dan menjadi anak baik.

"Masih belum ada hasil Baek." Kyungsoo dan Jongin memasuki cafe dengan langkah cepat. Baekhyun sudah duduk di salah satu kursi untuk menunggu kedatangan mereka sekitar lima menit lalu.

"Aku juga sudah mengunjungi semua tempat yang pernah di singgahi Chanyeol. Termasuk agensi-agensi yang sempat menawari kerja sama dulu." Baekhyun masih sibuk menatap layar laptop nya, berharap ada satu tempat terselip yang mungkin luput.

"Ada satu tempat yang tersisa, aku harap dia ada disana." Jongin menyela dengan mimik wajah serius, dan itu menulari Kyungsoo serta Baekhyun. Kemudian mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Jika Kyungsoo dan Jongin mencoba mengingat-ingat tempat yang mungkin menjadi persembunyian Chanyeol. Maka berbeda dengan Baekhyun, ia larut dalam perasaan gelisah. Takut jika hal paling buruk terjadi pada mantan artisnya itu.

"Baek, kau menangis ?" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, ia meraba permukaan pipinya yang sudah basah. Menangis ? hati nya memang sudah terlanjur kebas membayangkan penderitaan Chanyeol. Hingga menangis pun tidak akan cukup meengurangi lukanya.

"Menangislah, jika itu bisa meringankan perasaanmu." Kyungsoo memutar posisi duduknya untuk meraih tubuh Baekhyun masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Baekhyun tidak mau membuang waktu lagi. Ia memecahkan semua beban nya yang tertanam selama tiga minggu terakhir ini. Ia lebih baik melihat Chanyeol yang marah-marah seperti biasa. Daripada Chanyeol yang tidak berada dalam jangkaunnya seperti sekarang. Ia akan lebih baik melihat tingkah angkuh Chanyeol yang menyebalkan. Daripada Chanyeol yang tidak berada dalam tangkapan matanya.

"Sejak kapan Baek ?" Kyungsoo berkata lembut tanpa melepaskan elusannya dari rambut sahabatnya itu.

"Ak-aku tidak tau… Aku baru sadar setelah merasakan bahwa aku juga ikut menderita. Hikss." Jongin yang biasanya tidak pernah menjalani hidup dengan serius, kali ini berbeda. Ia ikut merasakan apa yang di rasakan Baekhyun. Sehari saja tidak mendapat kabar dari kekasihnya, Jongin merasa seperti tercekik. Apalagi Baekhyun ? yang baru sadar dengan perasaannya namun tidak dapat mengungkapkan karena yang di cinta tidak terjangkau.

"Tuan Choi benar, aku terlalu menggunakan hati ku. Seharusnya aku membatasi. Rasanya menyiksa sekali Kyung, Hiks. Aku baru tau jika ternyata aku mencintai nya, tapi saat aku sudah sadar. Dia tidak di ketahui keberadaannya, dia pergi, menghilang entah kemana. hiks."

"Sssstttt, kau sudah benar Baek. Chanyeol berhak mendapatkan cinta dari orang sebaik dirimu. Kita pasti akan bertemu dengannya."

 **{CB}**

Lelaki itu termenung, pandangannya kosong seolah menerobos lorong hampa. Mata lebarnya menyiratkan kesakitan seumpama luka basah menganga. Dia lupa jalan untuk kembali. Dia kehilangan arah untuk pulang. Dia selalu mengimajinasikan tentang rumah. Rumah yang nyaman untuk mengistirahatkan diri dan hatinya. Dia lupa cara membuka mulut, untuk mengungkapkan keinginannya. Dia lupa menghitung berapa waktu yang sudah dihabiskan. Dia lupa tentang dunia. Dia hanya ingat cara menghitung mundur dan menunggu mati. Sesekali iris kelamnya menitikkan air, saat kilasan lara itu menyapa. Sesekali bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, saat kilasan tentang lelaki mungil yang tersenyum tulus membelai ingatannya. Bibir itu, hanya terkunci rapat. Mata itu selalu memandang keluar jendela. Setiap hari, dan sendiri.

"Apa ada perubahan ?" suara di balik pintu memecah kesunyian, terdengar percakapan dua orang. Namun ia enggan untuk terlibat apalagi menyela.

"Masih sama."

 **{CB}**

Tempat terakhir yang di kunjungi sesuai dengan kata Jongin waktu itu, hasilnya juga nihil. Baekhyun hampir menyerah, mencari Chanyeol selama tiga minggu ini. Dia bagai hilang di telan bumi. Wartawan, pihak kepolisian pun kehilangan jejaknya. Chanyeol hilang, bersama kesedihannya, bersama ketakutannya, bersama kesendiriannya.

"Tolong kembali Chanyeol, kau tidak sendiri. Aku akan selalu dan terus berada di sampingmu. Pulang lah, rumahmu adalah aku… Hiks" Baekhyun sudah lelah berpura-pura tegar. Ia jatuh kelantai club malam itu ketika salah satu pegawai nya menyatakan Chanyeol sudah tidak pernah terlihat lagi setelah insiden keributan waktu itu.

"Polisi baru saja menghubungi ku Baek." Jongin terlihat menggenggam ponsel nya setelah melakukan pembicaraan dengan pihak kepolisian. Sementara Kyungsoo masih sibuk menenangkan Baekhyun yang terduduk lemas di salah satu sofa, di dalam club.

"Apa kata mereka ?"

"Kasus akan di tutup Baek, ini sudah terlalu lama dan tidak ada perkembangan."

"Apa tidak bisa di ulur lagi ?" Jongin menggeleng, dengan raut muka yang sangat kacau.

"Paling buruk nya Chanyeol di nyatakan meninggal. Karena media juga sudah membantu, namun hasilnya tetap sama saja."

Meninggal ? Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol masih hidup.

"Omong kosong apa itu ? selama mayat nya belum kulihat dengan mata ku. Aku yakin dia masih baik-baik saja Jongin."

"Tapi ini sudah hampir satu bulan, belum ada kemajuan apapun. Rasional lah Baek, seluruh penjuru Korea juga tau tentang kabar hilang nya Chanyeol. Jika memang ada salah satu dari mereka yang melihat Chanyeol masih hidup, paling tidak mereka akan menghubungi rekan media." Jongin benar, kabar hilangnya Chanyeol sudah tersebar. Baekhyun sendiri yang mengusulkan untuk meminta bantuan media. Tapi itu tetap tidak membantu. Malah semakin memperburuk keadaan dengan bumbu rumor yang keterlaluan. Seperti kabar Chanyeol sengaja melarikan diri, atau Chanyeol yang tak tau malu karena tidak berani muncul ke publik, dan rumor yang paling menyakitkan adalah kabar bahwa Chanyeol sudah meninggal karena bunuh diri.

 **{CB}**

"Kabar di luar sana semakin keterlaluan!" Seorang perempuan menggunakan _dress_ selutut itu tampak murka. Ia menyesal telah membaca surat kabar dengan _headline_ yang memuakkan. Ia juga menyesal sudah melihat layar televisi karena hampir seluruh saluran lokal Korea menayangkan berita yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil tiba-tiba masuk, menginterupsi gerutuan si wanita.

"Aku kira hanya aku yang kesal dengan media."

"Kenapa semua orang terlalu mudah terhasut sekarang. Mereka dengan mudah melupakan seribu kebaikan hanya karena satu kesalahan saja ?" si lelaki hanya mengedikkan bahu. Ia sendiri juga bertanya hal yang sama. Kebanyakan orang hanya akan menelan tanpa mengunyah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan keburukan. Mereka terlalu mudah melupakan banyak kebaikan hanya karena satu kesalahan. Ibarat selembar kertas putih yang ternoda setitik tinta, fokus mereka bukan lagi pada sisa yang masih bersih. Tapi mereka hanya akan memfokuskannya pada titik tinta itu.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan ?" si lelaki malah melempar pertanyaan.

"Kita harus mencari Baekhyun."

 **{CB}**

Kasus memang sudah di tutup, dan tidak ada bala bantuan lagi untuk mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Polisi sudah secara resmi menyatakan ketidak sanggupan mereka untuk melacak keberadaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengandalkan siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah terlalu banyak meminta waktu dan tenaga kedua sahabatnya. Itu pasti akan sangat merepotkan jika ia harus meminta bantuan lagi. Tapi kondisi nya sendiri sekarang juga semakin memburuk. Baekhyun akan lupa makan dan istirahat. Badannya yang sudah kurus, semakin mengurus.

" _Hyung_ , sama saja kau melukai dirimu sendiri sekarang. Jika memang Chanyeol membutuhkan mu, dia pasti akan mencarimu." Sehun sudah tidak tahan melihat keadaan kakak nya yang tidak baik-baik saja. Kegiatan Baekhyun sekarang hanya melamun, atau tiba-tiba menangis. Seperti saat ini, ia hanya menghabiskan sepanjang hari meringkuk memeluk guling dengan mata merah dan bengkak.

"..."

"Makanlah _hyung_."

"Sehun…." Gumamannya sangat lirih, matanya menatap lurus dan kosong.

"Hm ?" Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang kakaknya, ini adalah pertama kali Baekhyun membuka suaranya setelah menutup mulut sejak polisi menyatakan menutup kasus pencarian Chanyeol.

"Apa Chanyeol juga mencintaiku ?"

"..."

"Apa cinta itu seperti ini ?"

"..."

"Rasanya sangat sakit, sungguh. Sampai aku tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan betapa sakit nya Sehun. Memikirkan apa dia sudah makan ? memikirkan apa dia sehat ? memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang ? ketika aku hanya bisa memikirkannya sendiri tanpa melihat wujudnya. Sakit sekali, Hiks." Lagi ia menangis, Sehun menuntun Baekhyun untuk bangkit dari ringkukannya. Memberi pelukan terhangat, meskipun tidak bisa menggantikan kehadiran Chanyeol. Paling tidak Sehun bisa menyalurkan rasa pedulinya sebagai adik.

" _Hyung_ , ayo kita cari Chanyeol bersama. Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya-" Sehun memberi jeda sebentar, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sekedar menyalurkan kasih sayang bertubi-tubi pada sang kakak.

"Aku ingin mengatakan jika _hyung_ ku yang bodoh ini sangat mencintai nya. Aku juga ingin memberi tahu nya bahwa dia sangat beruntung karena mendapat perhatian yang tak terbatas dari _hyung_ ku yang ceroboh. Aku akan memberi nya tinjuan karena dengan berani membuat _hyung_ ku yang manja, bahkan rela menukar hidupnya demi seorang Park Chanyeol." Sehun bisa merasakan senyum tipis yang sedang di berikan Baekhyun di sela pelukan mereka. Setidaknya perasaannya sedikit membaik, mendengar Sehun menawarkan bantuan untuk mencari Chanyeol. Hati nya menghangat membayangkan senyum Chanyeol saat mendengar semua perkataan Sehun tadi.

 **{CB}**

"Apa kau yakin ? Baekhyun akan menyetujui permintaanmu ?" Wanita itu berkata ragu-ragu pada lelaki di samping nya.

"Semoga saja, kita harus mencoba." Mereka masih berada di dalam mobil, mengamati flat sederhana milik Baekhyun dari tepi jalan. Mereka masih sama ragu nya untuk meminta bantuan pada Baekhyun. Takut jika Baekhyun akan menolak, dan berakhir kecewa. Namun ini sangat mendesak, satu-satu nya jalan yang tersisa diantara alternatif lain yang sudah buntu.

Mereka berdua membuka pintu mobil bersamaan, dan turun dari masing-masing sisi. Berjalan dengan sangat pelan untuk menggapai pintu masuk flat kecil milik Baekhyun. Si wanita mengetuk pintu nya dua kali, berharap penghuni nya ada dan menyambut dengan tangan terbuka.

"Eoh ? Kalian berdua siapa ?" Sehun melongokkan kepalanya di balik pintu saat melihat dua orang asing berbeda _gender_ itu datang ke flat nya.

"Baekhyun ada ?"

"Ada, tapi aku belum pernah melihat kalian sebelumnya. Dan ada perlu apa kalian mencari hyung ku ?"

"Aku akan menjelaskan di dalam, bisa persilahkan kami masuk ?" Sehun akhirnya mengalah, meskipun ada sedikit ragu saat menerima tamu asing. Takut jika mereka memiliki maksud jahat dengan menyamar sebagai _sales_.

"Apa kalian _sales_ ?" kedua orang itu melebarkan matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Jika mereka tidak ingat dengan tujuannya saat ini, mereka akan dengan senang hati menendang bocah kurang ajar itu.

"Kalian siapa ?" Baekhyun keluar dari dalam kamar nya setelah mendapat informasi dari Sehun bahwa ada dua orang mencari nya.

"Halo, aku Choi Sooyoung dan ini teman ku Kim Minseok." Si wanita cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun secara bergantian menjabat tangan mereka. Ia masih berpikir keras dan sangat yakin jika sebelumnya tidak pernah bertemu mereka. Lantas ada urusan apa sampai mereka mencarinya ?

"Silahkan duduk, Sehun tolong buatkan mereka minum." Sepeninggal Sehun ke dapur, Sooyoung sedikit ragu untuk membuka suaranya. Sepanjang karirnya sebagai dokter, tidak pernah sekalipun Sooyoung merasa segugup ini dalam menghadapi seseorang.

"Kami kemari karena ingin meminta bantuanmu Baekhyun." Baekhyun memicingkan mata, karena kembali dalam kebingungannya.

"B-bantuan ?"

"Ya, bantuan mu. Mungkin kau bingung karena belum pernah bertemu kami." Minseok paham betul kebingungan yang di alami Baekhyun, karena itu tampak jelas dari mimik wajah dan kernyitan di dahi nya. Sooyoung bangkit dari duduk nya untuk pindah ke sebelah Baekhyun yang berada di sofa seberang meja.

"Kami sangat berharap banyak padamu. Kami datang kemari membawa asa yang besar untuk kebahagiaan seseorang." Sooyoung membawa telapak tangan Baekhyun untuk di genggamnya, genggaman penuh harap.

"Tolong katakan iya Baekhyun."

"Ak-aku tidak bisa, kalian belum menjelaskan appaun pada ku. Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab iya." Baekhyun menahan isakannya dengan menggit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. Ini konyol, bahkan Baekhyun tidak mengenal mereka dan tidak tau maksud dari perkataan mereka. Namun ia begitu yakin jika muara pembicaraan ini bukan tentang hal yang menyenangkan.

"Tolong jawab iya Baekhyun." Sooyoung menitikkan air matanya. Ia menatap mata Baekhyun dalam, berharap sorotan memohon yang terpancar di matanya bisa di baca dan menembus hati lembut Baekhyun.

"B-Baiklah" Akhirnya Minseok dan Sooyoung bisa bernafas lega, karena tidak mendapat penolakan meskipun sedikit memaksa.

 **{CB}**

 _ **Next Chap :**_

 _Baekhyun berjalan perlahan, dia seharusnya senang melihat apa yang ada di depannya saat ini. Tapi air mata bodohnya terus saja mengalir. Chanyeol sudah berada dalam jangkauannya, Chanyeol sudah berada dalam tangkapan matanya. Meskipun hanya keterdiaman yang menyambutnya._

" _C-Chanyeol-"_

 **{CB}**

Otte ?

Maaf belum bisa kasih moment chanbaek di chapter ini, karena memang alurnya begitu. Hehe

Next kah ?

Terima kasih yang sudah baca, fav, follow, LOVE U SO MUCH GUYS :)

Thankseu - Salam CBHS


	4. Chapter 4

**Recomended song = Baby don't cry - EXO**

* * *

 **Super Duper Star**

* * *

.

.

 **Chapter 4 (Baby Don't Cry)**

 **Warning : YAOI, BL, Homo**

 **Cast : Chanbaek, and Other**

 **{CB}**

 _Italic = Flashback_

 _Siang itu Kim Minseok sedang berada di dalam 'Exordium' sendirian. Ia harus melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda karena ulah Chanyeol semalam. Selain menjadi bartender ia juga merangkap sebagai penanggung jawab. Ditengah kesibukannya di balik meja bar, ia terlonjak kaget saat ada seseorang dengan rambut berantakan tiba-tiba menerobos masuk. Minseok pikir itu orang gila yang akan berbuat onar. Saat diamati lagi ternyata, itu Chanyeol. Rambut berantakan, sepatu tinggal satu sisi, kemeja bermerknya yang sudah sangat kusut. Wajah tampannya yang sangat menyedihkan. Minseok segera berlari menghampiri Chanyeol. Memapahnya ke sofa terdekat, dan memberi segelas air putih. Minseok tau tentang artikel keributan, dan petisi boikot. Tapi ia tidak tau apa yang membuat super star tampan di depannya ini menjadi sangat hancur dan linglung. Pandangannya kosong, dengan wajah datar yang tidak menggambarkan raut apapun. Minseok hampir buta membaca ekspresi wajah Chanyeol hingga lelaki tinggi itu mulai menangis. Menangis tanpa suara._

" _C-Chanyeol…" Minseok bercicit lirih._

" _..."_

" _Kau kenapa ?" Chanyeol kali ini mengusap air matanya, tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Minseok tau ini adalah puncak dari rasa lelah nya. Chanyeol sudah tidak mampu menahan semua nya sendiri. Minseok mengamati lelaki tinggi itu lamat-lamat. Ada yang salah dengannya. Chanyeol hanya bisa menangis dan tertawa secara bergantian tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Minseok. Ia lupa cara berkomunikasi ?_

 _Chanyeol terus berusaha melukai dirinya sendiri dengan membenturkan kepala nya ke tembok, memukul-mukul dada nya, atau menyayat tubuhnya dengan benda tajam. Ia hanya bisa menggumamkan 'mati' sebagai satu kata yang paling fasih di ucapkan. Minseok tidak bisa menyimpan Chanyeol sendiri, juga tidak bisa menampakkannya dengan kondisi yang seperti sekarang. Di luar sana semua orang sedang berusaha melemparnya ke jurang kehancuran, melenyapkan. Sementara Chanyeol sendiri sudah lupa siapa dirinya. Jika ia mengambil keputusan dengan menampakkan Chanyeol ke publik, para pembenci nya akan tertawa puas. Dan itu semakin membuat Chanyeol hancur tak tertolong._

 _ **{CB}**_

" _Namanya Self Injury." Sooyoung menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di depan Minseok. Minseok sudah tidak mampu merawat Chanyeol sendiri. Akhirnya dia meminta bantuan pada Sooyoung, setidaknya sahabat kecilnya itu bisa di percaya untuk membantu mengembalikan keadaan Chanyeol seperti sedia kala. Selain dokter spesialis kejiwaan, Sooyoung juga pemilik dari salah satu rumah sakit Jiwa terbesar di Seoul. Jadi Minseok tidak perlu menjalani prosedur yang rumit, untuk menyembunyikan sekaligus mengobati Chanyeol tanpa ada seorang pun yang tau selain mereka berdua._

" _Apa itu tidak bisa di sembuhkan Soo ?"_

" _Dia tidak memiliki keluarga dekat ? Self injury sebenarnya bisa di ketahui melalui beberapa perilaku. Bagaimana bisa ada yang luput dengan penyimpangan perilaku yang dialaminya ?"_

" _Seperti nya dia tidak memiliki keluarga, A-aku juga tidak yakin, karena dia hanya pelanggan club malam tempatku bekerja. Setau ku selama karirnya sebagai artis, tidak pernah ada media yang menyorot keluarga nya." Sooyoung hanya mengangguk dan merujuk kembali kepada analisa nya. Bisa jadi itu adalah salah satu faktor yang menjadikan kejiwaan Chanyeol terguncang. Karena kurang mendapat perhatian serta kasih sayang keluarga. Kelelahan fisik yang luar biasa. Serta ketidak seimbangan antara jam istirahat dan jam beraktivitas. Atau perubahan suasana yang tiba-tiba seperti, sebelumnya hanya orang biasa kemudian menjadi sangat tersorot dan terkenal sehingga membuat ruang geraknya terbatas._

" _Apa kau pernah melihat ciri-ciri perilaku nya seperti menjadi sangat agresif dan emosional ?" Sooyoung bertanya lagi kepada Minseok untuk memastikan ._

" _Iya, dia sangat mudah emosi. Bahkan kasus terakhir yang membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang adalah keributan di club malam itu. Ia menghajar orang yang tidak bersalah secara membabi buta."_

" _Itu adalah ciri utama Minseok, bagaimana kau bisa lengah ? Puncaknya adalah sekarang. Dia akan terus melukai diri sendiri, dan menganggap mati sebagai jalan terbaik."_

" _Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan ?"_

" _Sementara biarkan dia di rawat disini, aku sudah menyediakan ruangan pribadi yang paling nyaman. Aku yang akan turun tangan langsung." Minseok tersenyum syukur mendengar Sooyoung mau membuka tangannya lebar untuk membantu memulihkan keadaan Chanyeol._

 _ **{CB}**_

 _Chanyeol sudah di tempatkan di kamar rawat khusus bersebelahan dengan ruang kerja Sooyoung agar lebih memudahkan pengawasan. Ruangan itu di desain senyaman mungkin dengan konsep, isolasi. Hanya Sooyoung dan Minseok yang dapat keluar masuk. Tujuan pertama agar Chanyeol tidak terkontaminasi dengan dunia luar yang mungkin bisa membuat guncangan mentalnya semakin memburuk. Tujuan kedua untuk menghindari lebih banyak orang yang mengetahui kondisi Chanyeol._

 _Keadaannya semakin hari semakin memprihatinkan, ia terlihat sangat kurus karena hanya dua sendok makanan saja yang dapat masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Menurut Sooyoung, ini adalah salah satu cara Chanyeol melukai dirinya sendiri. Dengan anggapan, semakin sedikit asupan yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya, semakin cepat pula kematian menjemput._

 _Wajah tampan yang dulu selalu menyunggingkan senyum menawan itu, kini menjadi sangat suram. Kumis dan jenggot tipis tumbuh di sekitar wajahnya seolah mengejek jika dia bukan seorang super star lagi sekarang._

 _Chanyeol memang tidak pernah mengamuk atau melukai diri lagi karena Sooyoung selalu memberi obat penenang dengan dosis tinggi. Ini terpaksa di lakukan karena Chanyeol menolak seluruh terapi yang di berikan Sooyoung. Setiap sesi terapi di mulai Chanyeol hanya akan diam, memandang keluar jendela kamar. Ia menutup mulut nya rapat-rapat. Sesekali menangis, setelah itu tersenyum. Entah apa yang sedang melintasi pikirannya, yang pasti saat ini dan entah sampai kapan Chanyeol sedang berada dalam dunia nya sendiri. Sepi, menakutkan, gelap, dan tertutup._

" _Apa ada perubahan ?" Minseok baru saja datang. Mereka sedang mengamati Chanyeol dari balik kaca kecil di bagian pintu. Mengamati Chanyeol yang sedang menikmati hobi baru nya. Setiap hari yang dihabiskan hanya untuk memandang keluar jendela._

" _Masih sama."_

" _Tapi ini sudah berjalan hampir satu bulan Soo.."_

" _Apa tidak sebaiknya kita terbuka saja ? maksud ku kita beritahukan ke publik tentang keadaannya sekarang. Mungkin ada sanak saudara nya yang tergugah ?"_

" _Jangan, suasana di luar sana sedang tidak kondusif. Itu akan memperburuk keadaannya."_

" _Tapi Minseok, apa kau tidak pernah mendengar dia menyebut atau menceritakan seseorang yang…... penting mungkin ?" Minseok tampak berpikir mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Selama mengenal Chanyeol, mereka hanya membicarakan hal-hal yang biasa saja. Karena jika Minseok sudah menanyakan atau menyinggung hal pribadi Chanyeol akan murka. Tapi, tunggu… Minseok tiba-tiba ingat malam dimana ia mengantar Chanyeol pulang setelah membuat keributan di club. Super star tampan itu sempat menggumamkan, bahkan menangis setelah menyebutkan satu nama-_

" _Baekhyun…"_

" _Huh ? Kau bicara apa ?"_

" _Baekhyun, Soo. kita harus mencari nya."_

 **{CB}**

"Dia tidak gila, dia hanya sakit." Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan mendengar semua penjelasan yang di berikan Sooyoung dan Minseok. Tentang keadaan Chanyeol selama hampir satu bulan terakhir. Ternyata bukan hanya Baekhyun yang menderita disini, Chanyeol pun. Jika Baekhyun masih memiliki Sehun dan kedua sahabatnya untuk membagi beban. Maka Chanyeol hanya sendiri.

"Menangislah sekarang, menangislah sampai kau merasa puas Baekhyun. Karena saat kau bertemu Chanyeol nanti, kau harus menjadi sangat kuat. Kau akan menjadi pegangan nya. Jika kau terlihat rapuh dan sedih itu akan memperburuk kondisi mentalnya." Baekhyun menumpahkan semua penyesalannya di dalam pelukan Sooyoung. Penyesalan karena bodoh telah meninggalkan dan memilih mundur malam itu. Seandainya mereka berdua tidak munafik, mungkin kejadian buruk ini tidak akan ada. Seandainya mereka berdua tidak sibuk dengan gengsi masing-masing, mungkin saat ini mereka akan tetap bersama untuk saling menguatkan. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin segera lari untuk memeluk Chanyeol. Tapi tidak mungkin. Membayangkan saja seluruh hati nya sudah luluh lantak. Ia tidak mau berjanji pada siapapun untuk menjadi kuat saat bertemu Chanyeol nanti. Karena itu mustahil.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana _noona_ ? Hiks"

"Aku tau kau bisa Baek, hanya kau satu-satu nya harapan yang tersisa."

"Berlaku lah seperti biasa, bangkitkan kenangan saat kalian bersama dulu. Kenangan indah yang bahagia. Dia sangat membutuhkan mu sekarang." Minseok bangkit dari duduk nya, ikut menenangkan Baekhyun yang masih meratap di dalam pelukan Sooyoung.

Sehun mengintip di balik pintu kamar nya, pipi nya ikut basah mendengar semua penjelasan dari dua tamu itu. Ia memang sangat mengidolakan Chanyeol lepas dari semua perangai buruknya. Sekalipun semua penggemar Chanyeol berbalik arah menjadi pembenci, tapi Sehun akan tetap pada tempatnya.

" _Hyung_ …." Ketiga orang dewasa itu menoleh, saat mendengar seruan pelan Sehun.

"Sehun ?" Sehun segera berlari untuk memeluk Baekhyun. Menangis bersama, merasakan derita yang sama.

"Aku mau membantu Chanyeol _hyung_ juga.. Hiks, Chanyeol _hyung_ tidak gila, tidak." Sehun menangis lebih keras di pelukan kakaknya. Membuat dua orang lainnya ikut larut dalam hening.

Chanyeol seharusnya melihat ini, melihat jika ada dua orang yang menangisi nya. Chanyeol seharusnya melihat ini, melihat jika masih ada yang menyayangi nya. Dan Chanyeol seharusnya melihat ini, melihat jika ia sudah mendapatkan rumah yang selalu di imajinaskannya, yaitu Baekhyun.

"Ya…. Chanyeol tidak gila, dia hanya sakit. Dia hanya kelelahan, dan membutuhkan rumah untuk pulang."

 **{CB}**

Baekhyun sudah membuat janji dengan Sooyoung. Mereka sepakat untuk bertemu di rumah sakit tempat Chanyeol di sembunyikan. Sebenarnya Sehun bersikeras untuk ikut menjenguk. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mengijinkan karena ini untuk pertama kalinya. Setidaknya ia harus membaca situasi apakah Chanyeol bisa menerima kehadiran orang asing atau malah sebaliknya ?

" _N-noona_ …" Baekhyun berbicara lirih dan sedikit ragu.

"Halo Baek, duduk lah." Sooyoung memang menganjurkan Baekhyun untuk singgah dahulu ke ruang kerja nya. Sedikit memberi arahan, apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh di lakukan saat berhadapan dengan penderita seperti Chanyeol.

"Aku tau kau sangat kuat Baek.. aku tidak akan memberi mu banyak aturan karena kau pasti lebih paham dengan Chanyeol." Sekali lagi Sooyoung menggenggam telapak tangan Baekhyun untuk menyalurkan energi positif.

"Aku ragu _noona_.." Senyuman tulus yang di berikan Sooyoung tak urung membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum juga.

"Kau bukan ragu, tapi gugup. Ini pertama kali nya kau bertemu Chanyeol setelah sekian lama. Pertama kalinya kau memandangnya sebagai cinta mu Baekhyun. Aku tau kau bisa. Kau bisa sangat sabar menghadapi dia yang arogan di hari lalu. Lantas apa yang harus diragukan ?"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan hati yang di miliki. Menghirup, kemudian menghembuskan nafas. Anggap saja Chanyeol masih semenyebalkan kemarin, saat ia masih menjadi manajernya. Kunci nya hanya sabar.

"Kau siap ?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sooyoung. Mengikuti langkah dokter cantik itu menuju ruangan isolasi, tempat Chanyeol di rawat dan di sembunyikan.

 **{CB}**

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan, dia seharusnya senang melihat apa yang ada di depannya saat ini. Tapi air mata bodohnya terus saja mengalir. Chanyeol sudah berada dalam jangkauannya, Chanyeol sudah berada dalam tangkapan matanya. Meskipun hanya keterdiaman yang menyambutnya.

"C-Chanyeol-" ia melihat punggung tegap itu, punggung milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol duduk membelakangi nya menghadap jendela. Punggung lebar itu, tidak sekokoh kelihatannya. Punggung itu hanya menjadi sampul, untuk menutupi jiwa serapuh kapas. Baekhyun mengusap sekali lagi air mata nya yang jatuh membasahi pipi. Memasang wajah setegar karang, dengan senyum termanis yang ia miliki.

Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan kedatangannya. Baekhyun yakin jika Chanyeol tau ada orang lain. Namun yang di dapatinya hanya lirikan sekilas, kemudian di abaikan. Chanyeol tampak kurus dan kurang tidur. Itu tergambar jelas dari lingkaran hitam di area mata. Rambutnya kusut, dan terlihat memanjang. Wajah nya layu, dengan bulu-bulu halus yang mulai tumbuh. Stelan mahal dan bermerk hanya di gantikan dengan baju rumah sakit yang lebih mirip seperti baju tidur. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, menghadang isakan yang akan lolos. Ingatan tentang Sooyoung yang terus memperingati agar dirinya menjadi kuat, semakin menyiksa. Sejujur nya ia ingin memeluk dan meronta di dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Hai… Chanyeol." Senyuman yang terasa getir, itu lebih baik daripada ia terlihat rapuh dan semakin memperburuk keadaan.

"..."

"Sudah makan ?"

"..."

"Aku suapi ya ?" PRANG! "Aww…" Chanyeol menghempaskan nampan berisi makan siang itu keras. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, dan tanpa memperdulikan kesedihan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa dilempar ? apa kau sudah kenyang ?"

"..."

"Kalau begitu minum obat saja ya ? setelah itu beristirahatlah." Baekhyun membersihkan makanan yang tercecer di lantai. Setelah itu menuntun Chanyeol untuk berbaring dan beristirahat.

Obat penenang yang di beri Sooyoung memang bekerja cepat. Chanyeol sudah mulai terlelap tenang bersama mimpinya. Baekhyun mengamati nya tanpa berkedip. Ia tidak ingin berdusta tentang keadaan Chanyeol yang memang menyedihkan. Tapi guratan tampan itu tidak pernah berubah. Chanyeol tetap menawan, dan tetap berkharisma. Setidaknya itu menurut Baekhyun. Suara isakan lirih akhirnya bisa di keluarkan juga. Setelah berusaha di telan dan semakin mencekik. Baekhyun mencium kening Chanyeol lembut, tak apa jika setiap hari mendapat perlakuan seperti ini asalkan Chanyeol ada, di sisinya.

 **{CB}**

Sepanjang hari dalam setiap hari yang dilaluinya, hanya di habiskan Baekhyun untuk menemani Chanyeol. Meskipun tidak pernah dianggap ada, tapi Baekhyun tetap bahagia. Usul dari Minseok tentang membangkitkan kenangan mereka bersama sedang diupayakan Baekhyun. Ya, walaupun jika diingat lagi tidak ada kenangan berarti. Karena mereka masih sama naifnya saat itu. Hanya menghabiskan sepanjang waktu sebatas manajer dan artis.

Baekhyun memutar otaknya, mencari sesuatu hal atau apapun yang mungkin bisa membawa Chanyeol untuk kembali ke dimensi nyata nya. Baekhyun mengumpulkan semua lagu yang pernah diciptakan Chanyeol dalam satu _flashdisk_. Siang ini ia datang dengan tangan kanan menenteng tas laptop, sedangkan tangan nya yang kiri menenteng seplastik penuh berisi buah-buahan.

"Selamat siang Chanyeol, sudah makan ?" Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Chanyeol dengan senyum terukir manis. Ia meletakkan tas laptopnya di meja. Sedangkan buah nya di tata di tempat buah yang terletak di atas meja nakas sisi ranjang Chanyeol.

"Aku tadi mampir ke supermarket dekat flat, sedang ada diskon buah. Dan aku membeli banyak pisang untuk mu. Mau ku kupaskan ?" Lagi hanya bungkam yang menjadi jawaban atas celotehan panjang Baekhyun. Namun si lelaki bermarga Byun itu tidak menyerah, ia menarik kursi untuk diletakkan di dekat ranjang Chanyeol. Ia mendudukkan diri di depan Chanyeol yang termenung menghadap jendela.

"Kumis dan jenggot mu sudah tumbuh, biar ku cukur ya ?" Baekhyun mengambil alat cukur beserta krim nya dari dalam tas. Chanyeol masih bergeming. Saat tangan Baekhyun mulai menjelajah wajahnya, ia memejamkan mata.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol selama ini diam karena menganggap Baekhyun hanya bagian dari imajinasinya. Meskipun terlihat terlalu nyata namun Chanyeol enggan memepercayai. Ia takut akan menambah perih perasaannya saat tersadar jika Baekhyun hanya fatamorgana. Chanyeol lupa kembali pada kenyataan, sehingga Baekhyun yang memang nyata dan ada masih di anggap sebagai bayangan. Sampai tangan lentik itu membelai wajahnya, rasa hangat melingkupi. Chanyeol memejamkan mata, menikmati sensasi lain. Hati nya yang layu dan mati, seolah kembali tersiram segarnya air. Hidup perlahan. Sangat perlahan hingga Chanyeol kembali tertampar jika itu pasti bagian dari mimpinya. Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat, masih berada di permukaan wajahnya.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Chanyeol bahkan masih belum percaya jika suara itu nyata. Ia masih memejamkan mata menikmati setiap sentuhan Baekhyun. Jika ini hanya khayalan, Chanyeol tidak ingin tersadar. Namun jika ini memang nyata, Chanyeol berharap memiliki kekuatan untuk percaya.

"Aku membawa laptop, aku juga sudah menyalin semua lagu yang pernah kau ciptakan. Mau ku putarkan ?"

"..."

"Diam, ku anggap setuju." Baekhyun melompat dari posisi duduk nya. Menunda kegiatannya mencukur Chanyeol, untuk memutar musik dengan laptop yang sudah di bawa.

 **{CB}**

Lagu yang terputar semua adalah ciptaan Chanyeol. Ia menciptakan lagu-lagu romantis untuk dirinya sendiri. Semua belum pernah di perdengarkan kepada siapapun kecuali Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun di beri salinannya untuk di promosikan ke beberapa label. Jika bukan Chanyeol sendiri yang menyanyikan. Mungkin ada penyanyi lain yang bersedia. Namun sayang, impian itu belum sempat terealisasi karena kejadian buruk ini.

"Apa itu belum bisa membuat mu membuka suara Chanyeol ?" Baekhyun membasuh wajah Chanyeol dengan handuk. Bulu-bulu itu sudah lenyap, walau itu semakin mempertegas pipi tirusnya. Tapi Chanyeol tetap tampan, tidak pernah pudar.

 _ **Baby don't cry tonight**_

 _ **Eodumi geochigo namyeon**_

 _ **Baby don't cry tonight**_

 _ **Eobseotdeon iri dwel geoya**_

 _ **Mulgeopumi dweneun geoseun niga aniya**_

 _ **Geutnae mollaya haetdeon**_

 _ **So Baby don't cry cry**_

 _ **Nae sarangi neol jikil teni**_

"Sayang janganlah kau menangis malam ini, Setelah kelam menghampirimu.

Sayang janganlah kau menangis malam ini, Setelah semua ini terjadi.

Semua ini akan berlalu dengan cepat.

Cintaku akan tetap melindungimu, jadi sayang Aku mohon janganlah kau menangis malam ini." Baekhyun sudah tidak mampu bersembunyi lagi dari rasa perihnya. Ia rasa sudah cukup menahan tangisnya di depan Chanyeol selama berhari-hari. Ia lelah menelan isakannya setiap waktu. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol bersamaan dengan terputar nya lirik itu. Ia menyanyikan dengan suara serak, disela jeritan tangisnya.

Chanyeol, tangis itu membuatnya terseret pada kenyataan. Baekhyun nyata, Baekhyun ada, Baekhyun bukan imajinasi nya. Baekhyun nyata, Baekhyun ada, dan Baekhyun sedang menangis dalam pelukannya.

"B-baek…." Bisik nya lirih, tangan nya meraba punggung sempit Baekhyun. Merasakan sekali lagi, meyakinkan sekali lagi. Bahwa Baekhyun bukan khayalannya. Baekhyun menegang disela pelukan mereka. Ia memastikan telinga nya tidak salah dengar. Ia takut itu hanya perasaannya yang mulai kacau karena menangis.

"Baekhyun.."

"Byun Baekhyun.."

Chanyeol mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu. Ia sudah lupa berapa lama waktu yang di habiskan untuk merindu. Ia sudah tidak mau mengingat kesakitannya menahan rasa ingin mendekap mantan manajernya itu. Chanyeol menangis juga, ia terlalu bahagia karena Baekhyun nya menjadi nyata. Bukan hanya imajinasi yang tersenyum di luar jendela.

"Emm… Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Hiks." Baekhyun mengangguk terlalu bersemangat. Mendekap lebih erat tubuh besar Chanyeol. Takut akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

"Jangan menangis, jangan pergi dari ku lagi. Maaf, maaf, maaf." Chanyeol menggumamkan maaf berkali-kali.

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap baik-baik saja, jangan mengabaikanku lagi." Baekhyun membalas.

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu, aku terlalu banyak mengimajinasikanmu. Aku terlalu lama melihat bayanganmu di luar jendela sedang tersenyum sangat manis. Ak-aku takut jika kau selama ini termasuk bagian dari khayalanku. Maaf, maafkan aku.." Baekhyun melepaskan dekapan pertama kali. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol. Menyatukan kening mereka, untuk memastikan semuanya sudah membaik.

"Maafkan aku juga, jangan menghilang lagi, jangan menjadi kacau lagi, jangan menyakiti dirimu lagi. Jika kau lelah pulanglah padaku. Berjanjilah untuk tidak menyimpan kesakitanmu sendiri."

.

-tbc-

 **{CB}**

Ngefeel ngga sih ? Ngga tau kenapa aku baper sendiri.

Mungkin ada yang ngerasa biasa aja, maafkan :)

Kemampuan ku cuma sampai segini aja buat nulis ff. Selamat membaca chingu.

Ini ngga ada _spoiler_ next nya. Hehe.

Terima kasih yang sudah baca, fav, follow, review, LOVE U SO MUCH GUYS :)

Thankseu - Salam CBHS


	5. Chapter 5

**Super Duper Star**

* * *

.

.

 **Chapter 5 (Stay With Me)**

 **Warning : YAOI, BL, Homo**

 **Cast : Chanbaek, and Other**

 **{CB}**

" _Maafkan aku juga, jangan menghilang lagi, jangan menjadi kacau lagi, jangan menyakiti dirimu lagi. Jika kau lelah pulanglah padaku. Berjanjilah untuk tidak menyimpan kesakitanmu sendiri."_

 _._

"Hihihi…." Baekhyun terkikik ketika merasakan tiupan hangat di sekitar telinganya. Matanya masih terpejam. Selimut putih itu masih membungkus tubuhnya. Namun seseorang tengah berusaha menggoda agar dirinya terjaga. Padahal jadwal nya hari ini hanya ingin bermalas-malasan di atas kasur.

"Eunghh, Chanyeol.. _Good morning_." si mungil menggeliat pelan, lalu menurunkan selimut sebatas perut dengan mata yang masih sayup-sayup.

"Hey, bangun _baby_. Sudah ku buatkan susu stroberi. Minumlah selagi hangat, setelah itu lanjutkan lagi tidurnya." Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk bangkit, sedang tangan kirinya memegang segelas cairan berwarna merah muda yang masih mengepul.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak, Chanyeol ?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan mendekat untuk menghadiahi bibir ranum itu dengan kecupan.

Chanyeol sudah tampan dengan baju rumahannya. Kaos berlengan pendek yang di padukan dengan celana _jeans_ selutut. Ia sengaja bangun lebih awal untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan segelas susu untuk kesayangannya ini.

"Aku rasa sebentar lagi badanku bertambah gemuk. Setiap hari kau selalu memanjakan ku." Baekhyun mengambil alih gelas dari tangan Chanyeol.

" _Anything for you_. Aku tidak akan mengulang kebodohan untuk kedua kalinya."

Chanyeol mengamati kekasihnya yang sedang menyeruput minuman favoritnya. Ia menatap penuh cinta. Setiap gerakannya bahkan menguarkan pesona. Chanyeol tidak mau mengabaikannya lagi seperti lima tahun nya yang sia-sia. Hidupnya sekarang jauh lebih baik.

"Baek.." Baekhyun hampir tersedak karena Chanyeol memanggilnya tiba-tiba.

"Hm ?"

Gelas dalam genggamannya mulai tidak seimbang saat ia mendapati Chanyeol mulai mendekat, dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Chanyeol menyeringai tampan, satu tangannya terulur untuk mengambil kembali gelasnya. Ia meletakkan gelas ke atas meja nakas. Mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun agar duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"C-ch-Chan-"

"Ssssttt… diamlah. Biarkan aku mengamati lebih dekat dan lebih lama wajah cantik yang sudah ku abaikan lima tahun ini." Chanyeol menempatkan kedua tangannya untuk melingkar ke pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku bau, belum mandi."

"Persetan Baek, kau bahkan terlalu harum untuk seseorang yang baru bangun tidur." Baekhyun terbahak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"'Cinta bisa memberimu hidup' aku pernah mendengar kalimat itu, dan kurasa itu nyata."

"Oh ya ?" Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian.

"Iya, aku merasa lebih hidup dan lebih baik sekarang. Karena kau, karena cintamu."

"Jangan membual Chanyeol. Itu memang kewajibanku, karena aku mencintaimu. Kau harus selalu ingat bahwa kau tidak sendiri lagi, okay ?" Chanyeol mengangguk lagi. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Hidung mereka mulai bersinggungan. Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang menyatukan bibir mereka. Mata mereka terpejam secara alami karena larut dalam hangat nya cinta. Tidak ada tuntutan, mereka hanya melumat perlahan. Semakin dalam, dan semakin memabukkan.

.

"YAK! _GET YOUR ROOM DUDE, SHIT!_ " Sehun menyesal sudah membuka pintu kamar kakaknya. Ia masuk hanya ingin memberitahukan kedatangan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Tapi yang dilihat justru dua orang sedang berpangkuan dan berbagi bibir.

Chanyeol menggeram tertahan karena jengkel. "Bocah, _i've got a room!_ Kenapa kau mengganggu hah ?!"

 **{CB}**

Baekhyun memang memutuskan untuk membawa Chanyeol pulang ke flat sederhannya. Tentu saja kepulangan Chanyeol atas seijin Sooyoung selaku dokter yang menangani. Sooyoung berkata perkembangan Chanyeol sangat pesat.

" _Pengobatan terbaik untuk penderita self injury adalah dukungan dari lingkungan dan orang sekitar."_ Baekhyun mempercayai itu. Chanyeol selama ini hanya menyimpan rasa sakit dan lelahnya seorang diri. Ia akan berpura-pura baik-baik saja di depan semua orang. Melampiaskan atau mungkin menutupi kelemahannya melalui sikap arogan dan emosional.

Chanyeol mulai belajar mengendalikan emosinya. Ia juga mulai terbuka tentang segala hal, membagi apapun kepada Baekhyun. Tentu saja Baekhyun akan menjadi pendengar yang baik. Itu membuat Chanyeol merasa di perhatikan dan tidak di abaikan. Jadi seseorang itu tidak boleh disebut gila, mereka hanya sedang mencari apa yang hilang. Perhatian.

"Kita harus memberi nama untuk agensi nya." Sehun adalah yang paling bersemangat. Ya, saat ini mereka bertiga di bantu Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang membahas tentang agensi mandiri milik Chanyeol. Mereka akan mendebutkan artis pertamanya, Byun Sehun.

"Nama adalah do'a. Jadi usahakan memberi nama yang baik." Kyungsoo menimpali.

"Miracle Ent. ? Aku akan memberi nama itu." Chanyeol terpikir nama itu, yang berarti keajaiban. Berharap akan ada hal-hal ajaib di dalam hidup dan agensi nya kelak.

"Tapi Sehun, kurasa tidak cocok jika kau debut dengan nama Byun Sehun. Kurang keren." Joingin memberi usul.

"YAK! KAU MENGHINA MARGA KU ?! DASAR HITAM!" Baekhyun melempar bantal sofa ke arah Jongin. Mengundang tawa dari semua orang yang berada di sana.

"Bukan seperti itu. Maksud ku coba bandingkan antara 'Byun Sehun' atau 'Oh Sehun'. Lebih nyaman mana di telinga ?" Secara reflek satu persatu dari mereka menggumamkan 'Byun Sehun' atau 'Oh Sehun'. Mulai mengangguk, dan setuju dengan usul Jongin.

"Oke, debut artis pertama di agensi Miracle Ent. 'Oh Sehun'" Chanyeol menupuk tangannya sekali, tanda keputusan itu tidak bisa di ganggu gugat.

Chanyeol melirik sedikit pada kekasihnya yang mulai murung karena kesal dengan penggantian marga untuk sang adik. Chanyeol bangkit, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di samping si mungil.

"Kau marah, hm ? Ini hanya nama sayang. Untuk memudahkan Sehun mendapat jalan populernya. Marga nya tetap Byun, sama seperti mu." Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk mendengar dayuan suara Chanyeol yang menenangkan hati.

"Sehun, kau tampan dan memiliki postur proporsional. Aku yakin kau akan mudah menembus pasaran. Dan kau Jongin, kau ku dapuk sebagai manajernya. Kyungsoo sebagai asistennya. Dan kau nyonya Baekhyun, tetap menjadi manajerku."

"YAK! AKU LAKI-LAKI PARK! JANGAN MEMANGGILKU NYONYA."

 **{CB}**

Chanyeol tidak mau menunda lagi untuk memunculkan diri kehadapan publik. Ia ingin mengklarifikasi semua. Meminta maaf atas kekacauannya di hari lalu. Ia tidak ingin di sebut pengecut. Setelah ini ia tidak peduli masih memiliki pengemar atau tidak. Konferensi pers diadakan di _hall Lotte Hotel Seoul._ Dengan bantuan Jongin, semua sudah dipersiapkan dengan baik.

Pers sudah duduk di tempat yang di sediakan. Masing-masing dari mereka sudah membawa alat kerjanya. Chanyeol memasuki _hall_ dengan gagah didampingi Baekhyun, Jongin serta Kyungsoo. Bidikan kamera mulai tertuju padanya setelah hampir tiga bulan menghilang. Tidak ada raut gugup, atau takut. Chanyeol tersenyum tampan menantang kenyataan.

"Ehem." Chanyeol berdehem sebentar, sebelum memulai konferensi persnya.

"Halo, Selamat siang. Terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktu. Semoga kalian selalu sehat dan bahagia." Chanyeol menyapa ramah. Membuat seisi _hall_ membulatkan mata dengan perubahan terlampau drastis dari mantan superstar ini.

"Bukannya aku tidak ingin menerima pertanyaan, tapi sebelum kalian bertanya mengenai hal yang sama. Aku akan menceritakannya langsung, semoga ini bisa mewakili." Hening, semua yang berada disana sedang mempersiapkan baik-baik pendengarannya. Ada beberapa yang memastikan agar kameranya dalam mode _record,_ ada pula yang sedang menyiapkan buku catatan beserta pena.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas perilaku buruk ku dimasa lalu. Aku juga sudah meminta maaf secara langsung pada seseorang yang sudah ku aniaya di club tempo hari. Aku mengetahui tentang petisi boikot yang meminta ku mundur sebagai artis. Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf karena sudah mengecewakan kalian. Dan juga terima kasih untuk penggemar yang masih setia mendukungku sampai saat ini. Selama hampir tiga bulan ini aku melalui masa yang sangat berat. Tapi dari sini aku dapat pelajaran yang berarti. Terima kasih untuk orang-orang terdekatku. Untuk Minseok _Hyung_ , Sooyoung _noona_ , Jongin, Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan juga-" Chanyeol memberi jeda ucapan panjangnya. Ia melirik Baekhyun lama, kemudian bangkit untuk berdiri. Mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun, mengajak kekasihnya untuk bergandengan di depan ratusan _audience_.

"Baekhyun, dia kekasihku. Terima kasih telah sabar mendampingiku selama hampir enam tahun ini." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun.

Para wartawan tertegun dengan ucapan panjang Chanyeol. Semua penjelasannya sangat mewakili pertanyaan-pertanyaan di benak para pemburu berita itu.

"Mulai hari ini, aku memutuskan untuk mundur sebagai artis. Aku akan memfokuskan diriku di balik kamera. Aku sudah mendirikan agensi mandiri, dan sebentar lagi akan mendebutkan satu artis pendatang baru. Aku akan muncul sesekali jika aku rindu penggemarku, walaupun tidak sesering dulu." Seketika suasana riuh memenuhi _hall_. Mereka sibuk berkasak-kusuk tentang kejutan yang akan diberikan Chanyeol. Tentang peresmian agensi mandirinya, dan artis yang akan di debutkan.

 **{CB}**

"Choi" Chanyeol memasuki ruangan mantan bos nya itu dengan santai.

"C-c-" Siwon tergagap menyaksikan kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol. Ck! Baru ku tinggal tiga bulan kau sudah lupa cara menyebut namaku." Chanyeol menyeringai tajam saat menatap Siwon. Ia memang bertekad berubah menjadi lebih baik sesuai janjinya pada Baekhyun. Tapi itu tidak akan mungkin berlaku saat dirinya menghadapi Siwon.

"B-bagaimana kabarmu ? kemana saja kau selama ini ?" Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya angkuh.

"Aku baik, sangat baik setelah kau pecat. Aku pergi menenangkan diri, untuk memberi tes pada orang-orang yang mengaku menyayangiku tapi bahkan saat aku menghilang ia tidak ada tindakan apapun."

"A-aku…"

"Aku sangat sibuk ngomong-ngomong Choi. Aku kesini untuk mengambil sisa royalti ku yang bernilai fantastis. Ah, kau pasti melihat konferensi pers ku kemarin kan ? Datanglah saat hari peresmian agensi ku nanti." Siwon hanya membelalakkan mata tanpa mampu membuka mulutnya. Chanyeol masih mempunyai kharisma yang terpancar kuat. Sehingga dalam posisinya yang marah seperti sekarang, membuat musuh hanya mampu diam tercekat. Tapi Chanyeol yang marah saat ini, berbeda dengan Chnayeol yang marah dulu. Ia berubah menjadi lebih tenang, elegan, namun tepat sasaran.

"A-apa kau benar ingin mundur ? untuk sisa royalti akan segera di urus asistenku."

"Aku tidak mundur Choi. Kau lupa siapa yang memecatku ? Aku rasa menjadi bos agensi lebih menguntungkan. Aku sudah lelah terlihat tampan di depan kamera."

"Siapa yang akan kau debutkan pertama ?"

"Kau penasaran ?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebih pada mengejek.

"Lihat saja nanti. Yang pasti aku akan berusaha menjadi bos agensi yang baik dengan memanusiakan artisku. Bukan menganggapnya mesin uang, yang harus terus bekerja tanpa peduli waktu. Atau kemudian menendangnya pergi saat dirasa tidak menguntungkan lagi." Tanpa memberi kesempatan Siwon menjawab. Chanyeol menatap jam tangannya.

"Aku harus pergi Choi, jadwalku sangat sibuk. Jangan lupa sisa royalti ku. Aku akan menggunakannya untuk membeli rumah di Gangnam. Sampai berjumpa lagi RIVAL." Chanyeol berlalu pergi dengan satu kemenangan. Setidaknya ia sudah membalas rasa sakit hatinya. Dan berjanji bahwa hari ini adalah yang terakhir ia menjadi arogan.

"ARRRGGHHH, _FUCK YOU PARK_!" Siwon kalah, dan ia menyesal telah membuang tambang emas nya. Sahamnya memburuk, sedangkan artis binaannya tidak ada yang mampu menandingi produktivitas Chanyeol.

 **{CB}**

 **CEKREK! CEKREK! CEKREK! CEKREK! CEKREK!**

Sehun berganti-ganti pose sedikit gugup. Namun menjadi tenang karena Baekhyun tidak pernah lepas dari jangkauannya. Seperti biasa, kakaknya itu umpama malaikat. Sehun akan menjadi percaya diri saat Baekhyun berada di sampingnya.

"Aku yakin dia akan melejit." Chanyeol datang menginterupsi kegiatan Baekhyun yang tengah mengamati adik semata wayangnya. Tangan besar Chanyeol di bawa untuk melingkar ke perut Baekhyun, dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak si mungil.

"Ya, dia sangat berbakat. Aku tidak menyangka."

"YAK! Chanyeol _hyung_ , jangan mengganggu _hyung_ ku yang sedang mengamatiku." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan Sehun. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan pose-pose tampannya.

Sehun berlari dan menunda pemotretannya untuk ikut bergabung ke dalam pelukan mereka.

"Ya ampun, badanku yang sudah kecil akan semakin kecil jika terus kalian himpit begini."

" _Hyung_ , apa aku tampan ?" Sehun mengintip dari sela pelukannya.

"Ehm, kau sangat tampan seperti aku. Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi sangat berbakat di depan kamera Sehun ?"

"Kau itu cantik _Hyung_ , bukan tampan. Tentu saja karena aku selama ini menjadi penggemar fanatik Chanyeol _hyung_." Mereka tertawa bersama dalam pelukan hangat.

"Terima kasih telah mengisi hari-hariku. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Besok kita pindah ke rumah baru ya. Aku ingin memberi yang terbaik untuk orang-orang yang aku cintai." Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah menjadi dewasa dan bijak.

"Kau membeli rumah baru ? kenapa tidak memberitahuku ?"

"Kejutan."

"Ish…." Chanyeol mencium kening Sehun, sebagai tanda sayang seorang kakak. Kemudian mencium bibir Baekhyun, sebagai tanda cinta nya. Semakin mengeratkan pelukan, dan membawa dua orang kesayangannya itu dalam satu dekapan penuh kasih.

"Mari berbahagia, dan selalu bersama."

 **{CB}**

"Rumah ini terlalu berlebihan untuk di tinggali bertiga Chanyeol. Apalagi ini Gangnam, pasti harganya tidak murah." Baekhyun memilin-milin kaos Chanyeol. Mereka menghabiskan malam bersama, berbaring dalam satu kamar setelah seharian sibuk memindahkan barang-barang.

"Anggotanya akan bertambah Baek."

"Huh ?"

"Anak kita, HAHAHAH." Baekhyun mencubit keras perut si tinggi.

Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi, ia membalik posisi dan sudah berada di atas Baekhyun. Menghadiahi si mungil dengan jutaan ciuman penuh cinta di seluruh wajah cantiknya. Menikmati setiap inci tanpa terlewat. Ia bahagia sekali lagi, ia bersyukur sekali lagi karena diberi kesempatan memiliki lelaki mungil itu. Chanyeol sudah tidak ingin mengingat-ingat kesakitannya di masa lalu. Tentang orang tua yang membuangnya, tentang kehidupan tak layak di dalam panti asuhan kumuh, tentang siksaan secara tak langsung yang di berikan Siwon, atau tentang kesakitannya menahan semua sendiri. Chanyeol ingin melupakan itu, dan hanya ingin mengingat satu wajah saja, Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, jika ada kata melebihi makna cinta. Maka itu adalah perasaanku saat ini, Baek." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum geli dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi yang di dapatnya.

"Aku sekarang memang bukan superstar lagi. Tapi aku akan selalu berusaha membahagiakanmu dengan kerja kerasku." Baekhyun menahan pergerakan Chanyeol dan menatap lekat ke dalam manik hitam itu.

"Kau memang buka super star lagi Chanyeol, tapi super duper star. Aku tidak peduli kau populer atau tidak, aku tidak peduli kau banyak uang atau tidak. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu sebagai Park Chanyeol."

"Apa yang sudah ku perbuat di masa lalu ? Hingga Tuhan begitu baik dengan mengirimmu untuk menjaga ku tetap waras, Baek."

"Kau sudah melewati banyak hal berat di masa lalu. Sekarang adalah hadiah untuk perjuanganmu. Hanya selalu ingat jika kau tidak sendiri. Jika kau kehilangan kendali, tolong ingat aku, hanya aku, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menggeleng singkat, menyatukan hidung mereka untuk berbisik hangat di hadapan bibir si mungil.

"Park Baekhyun, marga mu sekarang Park. Menikahlah denganku Baek."

Chanyeol menyatakan keinginannya tanpa baerbasa-basi. Membuat mereka sama tertegun, terdiam menyelami iris masing-masing. Baekhyun membaca ketulusan disana. Manik hitam itu hanya menatap pantulan dirinya yang sedang berdegup kencang. Pipinya memerah karena jarak yang terkikis.

 **{CB}**

Ranjang _king size_ dengan kualitas nomer satu itu sengaja dibeli Chanyeol untuk diletakkan di kamar tidur utama. Ia ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk orang-orang yang ia sayangi, termasuk Baekhyun. Ini adalah malam pertama mereka menempati rumah baru. Mengabaikan rasa lelah setelah seharian berbenah untuk mendapat hunian yang nyaman.

Mereka bergumul panas di atas ranjang. Baekhyun lupa kapan pakaiannya di lucuti Chanyeol. Dirinya terlalu sibuk menikmati serangan bibir Chanyeol yang terus bergerilya di seluruh bagian-bagian sensitifnya.

"Ini salah satu obat yang membuat aku tetap sehat Baek" Chanyeol berbisik sensual tepat di permukaan telinga Baekhyun. Yang lebih kecil tidak dapat berkonsentrasi karena fokusnya hanya pada nafsu yang sudah memuncak.

Bibir tipis dengan warna merah alami selalu mengundang Chanyeol untuk melahapnya lagi dan lagi. Kecupanya terus turun hingga berakhir pada perut ramping milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus mengendus-endus seperti anak anjing. Kemudian menjilat sebelum akhir nya menghisap.

"Ini malam keberapa Baek ?"

"Hitung sendiri, Chayeeeolllll. Ayooo!" Baekhyun hampir saja menyemburkan cairannya karena hisapan keras yang di berikan.

"Kita mulai ya…" Chanyeol hanya menggoda dengan menggesekkan kejantanannya pada lubang Baekhyun, mengundang erangan frustasi dari si mungil.

Kekehan gemas di perdengarkan Chanyeol sebagai pengiring percintaan mereka. Ia terus menghentak, dan meracaukan nama Baekhyun. Menikmati irama dan aroma bercinta mereka. Chanyeol merasa sangat sehat karena CINTA.

* * *

 **~END~**

* * *

 **Bonus, Chanyeol side :**

Aku adalah cerminan dari ketidak sempurnaan. Setidaknya gambaran seperti itulah yang tepat. Terbangun dan tersadar sebagai yatim piatu yang tidak diharapkan orang tua. Aku tumbuh dan berkembang di panti asuhan kumuh tak layak huni. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada harus terlantar di jalanan. Panti asuhan dengan material bangunan rapuh yang melindungiku selama bertahun-tahun dari terik matahari, dinginnya air hujan, dan kekejaman dunia. Terima kasih untuk ibu panti yang sudah meninggal sebelum aku bisa membahagiakannya.

Bakatku hanya bermusik, dengan gitar lusuh pemberian ibu panti. Sepulang sekolah aku akan memetik senar-senar itu dengan hati-hati karena takut mematahkannya. Menyelaraskan nadanya dengan suara ku yang biasa, di persimpangan jalan.

Ternyata ada seseorang juga yang melirik bakatku. Katakanlah aku dipungut dengan iming-iming popularitas. Hal pertama yang ada didalam hatiku adalah, TAKUT. Sampai ada lelaki mungil bermata indah, menyapaku dengan riangnya. Malu, namun merindu. Itulah kesan yang dia berikan kepadaku. Dia, si mata bulan sabit yang untuk pertama kalinya membuat ku tersipu malu dan terus menunduk. Dia, si kulit seputih susu juga berhasil membuat ku selalu merindu.

Namun aku terlalu naif untuk memupuk rasaku kepadanya. Hingga yang terjadi hanya situasi yang kaku antara manager dan artisnya. Popularitas tidak berdampak baik untuk pria yang terlahir biasa sepertiku. Jam terbang tinggi, dengan jam istirahat kurang. Membuat kondisi mentalku memburuk. Aku menjadi pemarah, dengan emosi yang berapi-api diluar kendali. Aku kehilangan kontrol diriku sendiri. Keadaan semakin di perburuk karena aku selalu merasa sendiri, tidak ada seseorang untuk berbagi.

Inilah puncak perjalanan hidupku. Semua hancur dalam hitungan semalam. Aku merasa tertampar oleh kenyataan karena telah mengabaikan wajah rupawan selama lima tahun ini. Ia, Byun Baekhyun ternyata selalu ada untukku. Orang tersabar dalam menghadapi apapun suasana hatiku. Telah memilih pergi karena lelah. Setauku kemarahan orang sabar adalah yang paling menakutkan. Itu nyata, jika selama ini ia bisa sesabar itu menghadapi ku. Maka saat sekali marah, ia berlalu pergi tanpa menoleh.

Ragaku ada, tapi pikiranku hanya tertuju di luar jendela. Bagai hamparan layar, jendela itu menampakkan wajah Baekhyun yang tercatat dengan baik di alam bawah sadarku. Berputar-putar setiap hari sampai membuat ku lupa untuk kembali. Aku lupa berapa lama waktu yang sudah ku habiskan. Aku hanya ingin mati, karena mungkin itu jauh lebih baik. Aku akan tertidur dengan damai. Tapi tangisan dan pelukan hangat itu menjalar sampai kebagian terdalam hatiku. Melemparku kembali pada kenyataan, Baekhyun ada, dan Baekhyun sedang menangis dalam dekapanku.

Aku merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang. Berada ditengah-tengah orang yang aku cintai. Byun Baekhyun dan Sehun. Jangan pernah menganggap seorang sepertiku ini gila. Kami tidak gila, kami hanya kehilangan bagian terpenting dalam hidup yaitu PERHATIAN.

Obat terbaik adalah cinta dan kasih sayang orang sekitar. Luangkan sedikit waktumu untuk menjadi pendengar. Mungkin ini terlihat biasa, tapi bagi orang lain sangat berdampak besar untuk hidupnya. Merasa lebih berarti, merasa lebih diperhatikan. Karena dengan memulai menjadi pendengar, kau akan memberi dunia baru untuk seseorang.

* * *

Note : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari betapa banyaknya artis-artis yang mengidap depresi.

Popularitas nyatanya tidak selalu membawa kebahagiaan. Tapi tergantung dari individu masing-masing mengendalikan diri. Seperti pesan Chanyeol di sesi Chanyeol'side. Tolong luangkan waktu untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik. Karena sesuatu yang menurut mu biasa, bisa jadi berdampak besar bagi hidup seseorang. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mengikuti ff Super Duper Star. See u on next fanfictin Chanbaek selanjutnya :)

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang sudah REVIEW, FOLL, FAV. I LOVE U GUYS!

Thankseu - Salam CBHS


End file.
